


Fighting For You

by Thegoblinking



Series: SPIDEYPOOL FAMILY [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of gay people, Co-Parenting is one hell of a drug, Eventual Smut, Heartbreak, Homophobia, I know, I lied, M/M, Mpreg, Spideypool Family, Superfamily (Marvel), There might be, YEAH THIS STORY IS GETTING RELAUNCHED AGAIN!, i dunno yet - Freeform, im an idiot, okay maybe a lot of drama, some drama, sorry for not continuing this story, there is a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoblinking/pseuds/Thegoblinking
Summary: Some people are worth melting for. Aw Wade, that's so sweet. I got that from Frozen! I honestly hate that movie.





	1. Beginnings

Chapter 1: Graduation

Today, was Peter Roger-Stark’s graduation. He was finally graduating from college, and is one of the top students in his class. Once the ceremony was finished with, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, the boys’ parents, literally tackled him in kisses and hugs. 

“My baby is growing up way to fast!” Steve yelled, squeezing his face. 

“Dad, you’re choking me.” Peter said. Tony chuckled and pried Steve’s hands off of Peter.

“We are so proud of you. We’ll celebrate at the tower.” 

“Will there be cake?” Peter asked, pushing his glasses up. He doesn’t really need them; he just wears them out of habit. Once they got to the tower, there was a blue drop top Ferrari with a red ribbon sitting on the hood. Peter got out of Tony’s car and almost fainted. 

“Do you like it?” Steve asked. 

“Do I like it? You have my symbol on it, and the seats are red!” He hugged his parents and repeated thank you over and over again before getting in the car. He revved the engine and smiled at it. Suddenly, another car pulled up and it was Peter’s bad boy boyfriend, Jim Hammond aka The Human Torch. 

“Shit, I thought you told him to stop coming around here.” Steve said.

“I did.” Tony said, shaking his head. He saw Jim grab Peter and pull him into a nasty kiss. “The kid has gone through so much drama with that boy, and he runs back to him.” 

“Jim!” Peter yelled, letting go.

“Sorry, I forgot how fragile you were. Here, I got you a little something.” Jim handed him a card that was full of money. 

“Aw, thanks.” Peter kissed his cheek and started to count the money. “Um, do you want to come in for the party?”

“Fuck no. You can hang out with those rich bastards all ya want.” 

“They’re not rich bastards.”

“I see where you get it from.” Peter growled and threw Jim’s card right back it him. “Ouch!”

“I’m keeping the money too.” Jim grabbed Peter’s arms and started to yell at him. Tony and Steve ran over to break it up, and Jim ended up pimp slapping Peter in the face. “You said you’d never hit me again.” 

“Motherfucker!” Tony yelled, grabbing Jim by the neck and slamming him onto the car. 

“Peter, go get in the tower.” Peter did what he was told and ran into the tower. He slid down the wall and sat on the floor, crying. 

“Peter, are you okay?” Bucky asked. Peter looked up and he had a bruise on his cheek. “What the hell happened?”

“Jim happened.”

“You went back to that bastard? After all he did to you?” 

“Don’t judge me. I was blinded by love I guess.” Peter said. Bucky handed him a bag of frozen peas, in which Peter put it on his cheek. “Thanks.”

“GET MY GUNS! GET EVERY WEAPON!” Tony yelled, bursting through the doors and going straight to the kitchen to get knives. Vision walked into the kitchen. 

“May I ask Mr. Stark?” He asked. 

“Fantastic 4, ring a bell?”

“Of course.” 

“Hey Mr. Stark.” A voice called. Peter looked up to see a man in a red and black suit, twin katanas on his back. To Peter, his voice was very funny and he sounded funny. 

“Not now Wilson!” Tony yelled. 

“I heard you were having a party! I thought I could just crash on over, I smell heartbreak.” 

“Is it that obvious?” Peter asked. Wade turned towards the voice, and under his mask his jaw dropped to the floor. 

“Y-Yo-You’re Spider-Man! I MET SPIDER-MAN! I need to take a selfie with you before I leave. I’m Wade Wilson, Deadpool.” Wade said, going on and on. 

“Wow, you talk a lot.” 

“I apologize. You’re-You’re SPIDER-MAN!” 

“Peter.” 

“Right. So, I smell heartbreak, and burning.” Wade sat on the floor next to him. “Will a Hello Kitty Band-Aid fix it?”

“I wish. My ex caused a whole scene and he hit me because he called my family rich bastards. I guess I had enough and I threw the card he gave me at his face and he hit me. He has hit me before, and don’t say that I’m Spider-Man I should be able to fight back. When I’m not flying around in a red and blue spandex suit, my name is Peter Rogers-Stark. I’m sensitive!” 

“I totally get it. We have facades that we both wish we could be.” Peter smiled at Wade, Wade smiled back. Over the course of the day, the two talked and laughed. Peter was more comfortable around Wade than he was around Jim.

“Shut up.” Wade said aloud. 

“Excuse me?” Peter asked. 

“Oh, nothing. Shut up I’m talking to Spidey.” 

“Now that’s something.” 

“Look, it’s my boxes. The voices in my head.”

“You have schizophrenia?”

“…I mean; I don’t like to call it that. Ask the writer, she has it.” 

“What writer?” Peter was starting to get weirded out. 

“Sorry, I break the 4th wall a lot. Why am I apologizing so much? I don’t know, just stop talking. I can’t stop because you keep talking. Guys, stop talking, he’s on a date. Chill the fuck out.” 

“They think it’s a date?” Peter asked, blushing. 

“No. Yeah we do. Hush!” 

“Don’t worry Wade, it’s cute.” Peter’s watch beeped, it was time for patrol. “I gotta go. Patrol. I’ll see you around Mr. Wilson.” Peter kissed his mask before walking out of the diner. He walked down the street, but he was pulled into an alley. 

“You can’t run away from me Spidey.” Said the voice. 

“Get off of me!” Peter yelled. 

“I see you got a new boyfriend. He’s not gonna get what I wanted for 5 fucking years.” 

“I said, move!” Peter flipped him over and slammed Jim into a wall. Jim kicked him in the stomach, knocking him to the floor. Then, he saw Wade fighting off Jim. 

“I’ll be back!” Jim yelled. 

“And I’ll still be here asscrack! Peter, are you okay?” Wade asked, helping Peter up. Peter smiled and kissed Wade through the mask. He was surprised, but kissed back. 

“Thank you.”

“The ships. They’re everywhere.” Wade mumbled. 

“You’re so stupid.”  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wade: I loved the day we met, don’t you Spidey? A happily ever after.  
Peter: That was only the beginning Wade.  
Wade: Shut up, we’re gonna get to read more!  
Peter: You should remember this already!


	2. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Present Day: Peter is moving into Wade's apartment

Chapter 2: A New Day  
(Present Day: 1 ½ years Later)

“Come on Peter, don’t you think this is going too far?” Steve asked, looking around Peter’s empty room. It wasn’t completely empty, his TV was there, the bed was made, and his old dresser was there. 

“I love Wade, and he loves me. Besides, I’m 23, I need to be out of the house. I have my own steady job and everything Dad.” Peter explained, taping the boxes shut. 

“What does Wade do?” Steve asked. Peter sighed and looked up at his father. 

“Promise you won’t get mad?” 

“Swear.” 

“He’s a mercenary.” Steve dropped the extra boxes, and screamed at the top of his lungs. “Dad-”

“AAAAAAAAHHHHH!” Steve screamed again. “My baby boy is dating an assassin!” He cried, sobbing in his hands. 

“Ugh! Dad, and he works on patrol with me sometimes.” 

“He’s a mercenary!” Peter giggled and picked up a couple boxes. 

“Come on.” Wade sat in the U-Haul, Tony waiting right beside him. 

“What do you do for a living Wade?” Tony asked. “I’m not gonna let my son just move in with anyone.”

“I’m a mercenary and I go on patrols with Spidey sometimes.” 

“You’re a what?! No, no! Peter Benjamin Octavius Rogers-Stark, unpack all your things! You are not going anywhere with an assassin!” 

“Pops, I’ll be fine. I know you’re sad that you’re only son is moving out.” Peter kissed his cheek before walking to the U-Haul. “There’s a lot more where that came from.” 

“Okay, let me help.” Wade got out of the car, wearing a sweatshirt with a hat, the hood over it, blue jeans, and black boots. 

“He doesn’t even have enough fashion sense!” Tony screamed.

“Jesus Christ guys, give it up!” Peter yelled back. He handed the boxes over to Wade, who put them in the van. “I’ll call you later okay?” Peter said, getting in the van. They drove off to Wade’s apartment, and when Peter walked into the door, he couldn’t believe how messy it was. 

“I know it’s a mess.” Wade said.

“This is a whole earthquake! Before I bring anything in here, we are going to clean up in here. Understand?” Peter said authoritatively. He went into the kitchen and saw Wade’s cat, DeadKitty, going through the trash. 

“Oh little guy, are you hungry?” Peter asked, rubbing his back. “Wade, where’s the cat food?” 

“Um, check under the sink.” Wade said. He looked under the sink and a whole bunch of rats came out of it. Peter screamed, and the cat chased after the rats. “Got dammit! Get them all DeadKitty!” 

“Wade! This is not sanitary. I’m scared to look in the refrigerator.” Peter said. “When was the last time you actually cleaned up around here?”

“The last time I was in a relationship…4 years ago. I don’t know how to clean up, maybe because I lived in an orphanage half my life.”

“Okay, I’m gonna teach you. It’s easy.” He grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen. “Let’s start with the kitchen table. You put all the trash into this plastic bag. See, like this empty cereal box, throw it in there.”

“But I need that!”

“No you don’t. You’re a hoarder, admit it.” 

“Is that any of your business Mr. Know it All?” 

“It is when I’m living here. It doesn’t have to be perfect, it just has to be decent.”

“{Why the hell is he living here? Oh yeah, because let him!} Deal with it, he’s gonna be here for a while. (I mean, I’m not one to agree with {Yellow Box} but he’s fucking up the vibe.) He’s bringing a vibe in here! A good one!” 

“Wade, do you not like me here?” 

“Of course I like you here. The boxes need to get used to you, they like the place messy.” 

“Oh, well tell them they’re pigs.”

{Y: He won’t say it to my face!}

(W: You don’t even have a face!)

“Let’s get to cleaning shall we?” Peter asked, slipping on blue gloves.   
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole apartment was clean, finally. Peter unpacked most of his things, and put it in the huge closet that Wade never uses. “You have a lot of shoes Spidey.” 

“I know right. Some of those are in your size, they used to be for Jim but he never wanted to wear them. So, do you want them? They’re mostly sneakers.”

Wade picked some of them up, and they were casual like Nike high tops and Adidas. “Sure. I can’t believe you bought these for him and he didn’t want them.”

“Jim used to brush me off a lot. Sometimes I used to question if he really loved me, then I’ll beat myself up about it. But to be honest, I wasn’t even happy in that relationship. I was verbally and physically abused; I was forced into doing things that I didn’t want to. I got this tattoo of his name on my neck, but Pops removed it. He made me get that tattoo. I wasn’t smiling, but you make me happy Wade. I haven’t felt like this in a long time.” Peter said, laying his head on Wade’s shoulder. 

{Y: Aw, he’s so cute}

“Thanks, it means a lot.” Peter whispered. He kissed Wade’s cheek, and moved to his lips. Wade deepened the kiss, but they were interrupted by Peter’s phone. Peter broke the kiss and Wade moved to his neck. 

“Hello?”

“Are you okay Petey?!” Steve yelled. 

“I’m fine.”

“Are you having another asthma attack? You’re breathing heavily.” Tony asked.

“I haven’t had an asthma attack since I was 10. I’m fine, I’m just tired from cleaning up.” Peter explained, trying to keep back a moan when Wade hit a spot on his neck.

“We’re coming over.”

“I’m about to go on patrol. Come over Tomorrow-Wade!” Wade pushed Peter on the floor and started to bite on his hotspot.

“What did he do? I’m coming over!” Tony yelled, hanging up. 

“Wade, did you have to?”

“Nobody said you had to yell.” Wade laughed. 

“Great, now my parents think I’m dead. Are you satisfied?”

“Very.”  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was night time, and Peter was in the shower. He got out, wrapped a towel around his waist, and went out to get dressed. Meanwhile, Wade was wide awake watching TV. 

“Shit. Wade, do you have an extra t-shirt? All mine is still in the box and they reek of chemicals from earlier today.” Peter asked, putting on his boxers. 

“Yeah.” Wade threw him a red t-shirt that hardly fit him. 

“Thanks.” He put the shirt on and got into bed beside Wade. “Are you not gonna go to sleep?” 

“Depends if the boxes are gonna get aggressive or not.” 

“So you just stay awake until you force yourself to sleep?” 

“Basically.”

{Y: Wow, you just love incorporating your life into this story, don’t you Miss Author}

(W: Get off her back will ya?)

“Okay.” Peter got out of the bed and went to the kitchen. He came back with the coffee maker, coffee mix, 5-hour energy, and candy and put them on his nightstand. “I’m gonna teach you how to go to sleep, and if that requires me to stay up all night, then I will.”

“Spidey, this ain’t healthy. I’ll be fine I-” He was cut off by a kiss. 

“I’m helping you.” Wade sighed and let Peter work his magic. “Get on your stomach.” Wade did as he was told and laid on his stomach. Peter grabbed some lotion and put it on Wade’s back, then dispersed it, massaging his pressure points. 

“And what is this supposed to be?” Wade asked. 

“It’s supposed to relax you.” His smooth hands went to the middle of the scarred skin, and he massaged it. Wade’s eyes fluttered closed, and snores came out of him. “That wasn’t that bad.” He kissed his’s neck before going to sleep himself.

(2:00am)

Peter woke up to here screams coming from Wade. He saw him breathing heavily and crying. “What happened?”

“Where’s Francis?!” He yelled. 

“Who’s Francis?” Peter asked. 

“The fucker that did this to me. I forgot, he’s dead.” 

“Do you wanna talk about the dream?” 

“You were in it. He took you away from me, and threw you off a bridge and your smile haunted me. Your scared eyes haunting me. Your screams. I didn’t know what to do because you were too far.” Wade explained. Peter got an idea. He grabbed a photo of him and Wade, and made a copy of it. He got a lighter and walked over to Wade.

“Is this the smile that haunted you?” 

“Spidey, stop it.”

“Is this the smile? The smile that you won’t be able to see again?” 

“This isn’t funny.” 

“The only way to get over something is to face it. IS THIS THE SMILE?!” 

“YES!” Wade yelled back. Peter held up the lighter, and put it over his own face. “Don’t do it!” He set the copied picture on fire. 

“No more Spidey, and you didn’t do a thing about it.” 

“I tried!”

“But you didn’t!” Wade got out the bed and grabbed the gun from off his stand. He pointed it at Peter.

“I did everything to try and save him!”

“Then let it go. It might not be easy, but you have to give it up.” Peter walked over to Wade and grabbed the gun, putting it back in its place. He hugged him, Wade finally letting go and crying. “Sorry. I had to.”

“Don’t you ever do that again.” Wade whispered. “Or I will kill you.” Peter got out of the hug and kissed Wade’s nose. 

“Come on Wade, time to go to sleep.” Peter pulled him into the bed, and curled up next to him.   
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Where’s my son?! Open this damn door!” Tony yelled, waking Peter and Wade up. 

“Coming!” Peter yelled. 

“Why are they here?” Wade asked.

“I’m here because I’m checking if my son is still alive thank you very much!” Steve yelled. 

Peter opened the door angrily. “Stop yelling.” 

“Thank God you’re alive.” 

“I survived my first night. Now can you leave? My head hurts, I’m tired.”

“Hell no.” 

“Pops! Leave, get out!”

“Please tell me you’re still pure.” Steve said as he was being pushed out with Tony. 

“Yes!” Peter yelled before slamming the door in their faces. He walked to the couch and fell on it, immediately falling asleep.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wade: You got some overprotective parents there.  
Peter: Don’t remind me


	3. Grow Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets an unexpected visits and Wade isn't particularly happy bout it. It's short because I've been having some mental problems and I couldn't stay on track so it's not the best.

Chapter 3: Grow Up

There was a knock at the door, and since Peter was asleep on the couch, Wade had to get it. He saw his too favorite people, Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead or Ellie. 

“Look, I have a sleeping child in my house so come back later.” Wade said, keeping his voice low.

“Can we see sleeping child? We must bring him or her to police station.” Colossus said. Wade sighed and moved out the way so they could come in. 

“Who’s this?” Ellie asked. 

“This is Peter.” 

“He’s kinda cute.” Ellie, no amusement in her voice. 

“I know right. He thinks he’s ugly.”

“Wade, is one of your boxes a goth teenage girl?” Peter asked, not opening his eyes. 

“No.” Wade said, stifling his laughter. Peter opened his eyes and sat up. Once he focused, he saw a tall metal man and a goth teenage girl. 

“Who are these people?” 

“Babe, that’s Colossus and Ellie. We’re basically family since they helped me save my ex-girlfriend from Francis.” 

“Ex-girlfriend? What happened Wade?” Peter asked.

“I came out as pansexual, she yelled, I yelled, she called the cops, restraining order. At this point, I lost my mind. Anyway, please go back to sleep so they can leave.”

“I want to talk to them Wade. So, you guys are X-Men? I’m guessing you know Wade’s best friend, Logan.” 

“Oh my God!” Wade groaned. 

“Yes.” Colossus answered.

“Is it true that Wade got his mouth sewn shut?” 

“Okay! That’s enough, bye guys!” Wade said, pushing them out the door.

“Come on Douche-Pool, your boyfriend just wants to have fun!” 

“Shut up Sinead!” Wade yelled, slamming the door. Peter giggled and laid back down on the couch. “And what’s so funny Parker?”

“I like them. Especially Sinead.” Peter mocked. Wade chuckled, sitting next to Peter, in which he laid on Wade’s chest and wrapped the blanket around them. “I would love to meet your actual parents.”

“My mom is dead. I have no idea what happened to my dad. I raised myself even though I lived in an orphanage.”

“You did an awesome job. Seriously. Your dad left behind a beautiful man.” Peter said, looking up at Wade. He lifted his mask to expose his lips, kissing them. Wade kissed back, but again, was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Fucking-”

“Shh, maybe if we don’t say anything, they’ll go away.” Peter whispered, pulling him back into the kiss. The knocks continued, and Wade was getting tired of it. “Just a minute!” Peter yelled through the kiss. He pushed Wade away and walked to the door. 

“I gotta go take a shit.” Wade murmured, leaving. Peter opened the door, and there Jim was. 

“What do you want Jim?” 

“You.” He said, licking his lips. He grabbed Peter’s arms, and slammed him into a wall. He put his hands over Peter’s mouth to muffle his screams. “I wish you didn’t talk so much.”

“Fuck you!” Peter yelled, kicking more. He tried to kick Jim in the balls, but missed. 

“Ooh, you got stronger. I like that.” He bit on Peter’s neck, specifically on his hot spot. Peter bit his lip and started to cry. 

“Stop Jim.” He whimpered. Jim reached into Peter’s pants, making Peter flinch. “Stop!” 

“No. You’re not gonna give yourself up to some other motherfucker. I been with you for 3 years.”

“I don’t trust you Jim. You cheated on me constantly.” 

“I apologized!”

“I don’t care! Wade is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I’ll be damned if you think I’m gonna leave him for you!” That earned a nice slap. 

“Take that shit back.” 

“No.” Meanwhile, Wade was done using the bathroom and out of his thoughts. He heard a bang. He ran out and saw Peter being choked by somebody. Wade ran over to the man, and body slammed him onto the floor. Peter fell to the floor, coughing and gasping for air. The two fist-fought, eventually being broken up by Peter’s small body.

“Move Peter!” Wade yelled, pushing Peter out of the way, but Peter got back keeping Wade at bay.

“See Spidey, he’s just as bad as me.” Johnny said. 

“I don’t beat what’s mine!” He pushed Peter again, Peter falling on the ground. The two started fist fighting again, and again he broke them up. Johnny smirked again and kissed Peter on the cheek. “TOUCH HIM AGAIN I’LL RIP YOU LIMB FROM FUCKING LIMB!”

“Johnny, leave. Please, you don’t wanna see Wade angry.” Johnny smirked at him again before leaving. He let go, and Wade punched a hole in a wall. Peter broke down crying again, and ran to the bedroom. He grabbed a duffel bag, threw some clothes, essentials, and other things in and threw it over his shoulder.

“Where you going Peter?” Wade asked, taking the duffel bag and dumping everything onto the floor. 

“I need to see my parents.” Peter whispered. 

“Did I do something?”

“I just need my dads right now. I’ll call you when I get there.” 

“You’re not leaving me.” Wade said, grabbing Peter’s arm gently. 

“I’m not. It’s just overwhelming right now.”

“Then we’ll work it out Pete.”

“I just wanna go back home.”

“Vanessa told me the same thing. She lied.”

“I’m not lying Wade. Why would I? It’s just for tonight so me and you can cool off. Okay?” Wade shrugged and walked to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.   
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Peter POV)

I walked into the Stark Tower, I was already mad, cold, my eyes were puffy, and I didn’t have time for bullshit. I just wanted to go to sleep in my bed. I walked to the elevator, and went all the way to the top floor where Dad, Pops, and I usually stay at. When you got up there, it looked like a normal house. Dad was sitting on the couch, reading a newspaper. He looked up at me and smiled.

“Hey Peter, what are you doing here?” He asked. My lip quivered. 

“Wade got into a fight with Jim and now he hates me.” I said. Dad got up, and I went into his arms. “I’m so fucking stupid.”

“Hey, hey, hey. As long as you weren’t hurt.”

“Who cares?! Jim got in the way of another relationship!” Yes, Jim hasn’t been my only one. We haven’t been together for 3 years straight, hell no. It’s been on and off and I found myself waiting on Jim to snatch me up out of the dude’s house. 

“How about, you calm down and I go talk to Wade. Tony will be here in a minute, he’s in a meeting.” 

“Okay.” I walked to my old bedroom and flopped down on the neatly made bed. I looked around the room, and I saw my old skateboard. I was never a skater, but all the cool kids skated so I begged Pops to get me a skateboard, and a normal one. So, to get out of my depressive stage, I put on my black and white Vans, a black stringer tank top, black skinny jeans, and a beanie. 

I walked to the skate park when I heard a voice call my name. “Pete! I notice that ass anywhere!” I turn to see my old friend/ex-boyfriend Matt Murdock. For a blind kid, he can skate pretty well.

“Hey Matt!” I yelled, hugging him. 

“How you been?”

“Barely makin’ it. Jim ruined, yet another, relationship and now I’m here, in a skate park fighting off the depression.” I explained. Matt chuckled, and punched my shoulder.

“Just keep your head up. Who’s the lucky man?” I was gonna answer, but someone answered for me.

“Me.” I looked at saw that familiar Hello Kitty baseball hat. I rolled my eyes at the hat, but literally jumped on him and hugged him to death. My arms were around his shoulders and my legs were around his waist. 

“Hi Wade.” Matt said. “Congrats.”

“Thanks. A little help.” Matt pried me off of Wade, but I just hugged him again and showered his face in wet kisses. “Spidey, okay, I get it.” 

“I’m sorry! We shoulda talked about it!” 

“I should be apologizing. Somebody said sorry though.” He pulled out his phone and it played a voice recording.

[Wade: Say it or I will kill your whole family!]

[Jim: My name is Jim-]

[Wade: Tell them your real name! *gun clicks*]

[Jim: My name is Johnny Storm, and this message is to my ex-partner, Peter Benjamin Stark-Rogers-]

[Wade: *gun clicks* Say his fucking name right]

[Jim: Peter Benjamin Rogers-Stark, I apologize for abusing you, mentally, emotionally, and physically. I will leave you and Wade Winston Wilson, your new…boo….thang, alone unless I need you for business. I apologize for terrorizing you and your family. Have a happy life.] 

[Wade: There’s more]

[Jim: And I hope you and Wade have many kids together. I want to be like you two, but I’m too much of an asshole.] The tape ended. 

“Wow! Wade, when did this happen?” I asked happily. 

“An hour ago. Steve talked to me about the way I was feeling and I couldn’t get mad at you for breaking up a fight. I can get my revenge another way.”

“I’m proud of you. Come on, let’s go celebrate. Come on Matt!” I said, grabbing their arms. Matt rode on a skateboard, while I rode with Wade on his motorcycle. See, nothing, and I mean nothing, can break us apart.


	4. Testestorone Overload

Chapter 4: Testosterone Overload

The relationship between Peter and Wade was starting to get serious. They moved to a place near the Stark Tower, Peter got a job as a photographer to help pay the bills, and Wade is really considering taking Spidey’s virginity. It was getting close to their anniversary, and Wade really wanted this, but he didn’t know if Peter wanted it.   
“Peter, I was thinking.” Wade started.  
“About what?” Peter asked, turning the TV down.   
“On our anniversary, I want to make love to you.” Peter’s jaw dropped and he started laughing. He saw Wade’s seriousness.  
“You’re being serious? Wade, I said I was saving myself until marriage. Although I love you and trust you, I don’t wanna do anything that I might regret.”   
“So you don’t have enough trust from me to do that? Wow, thanks for making me feel like a piece shit.” Wade shot, getting up and walking to the bedroom.   
“Wade, don’t act like this! Our relationship isn’t built on sex!”  
“It plays a key part Peter! What the hell are you scared of?!”  
“You! I’m scared of anyone who touches me like that! I’ve touched like that unapprovingly for years when I was with Jim-”  
“Why do you keep talking about him? You always talk about him!”   
“I’m sorry.”  
“Damn right you are! Are you still in love with him?!”   
“No.” He mumbled. Wade grabbed Peter’s arms and pulled him to him.  
“Don’t lie to me! Are you in love with him?”  
“Yes! I mean-no. I mean-”   
“That’s all I really wanted to hear.” Wade walked into the bedroom and before he closed it, he looked at Peter with nothing but hate. “Get out, go back to your Daddys’. All of your stuff is still packed right?”  
“Wade don’t be like-”  
“I really don’t wanna hear it.” Wade slammed the door. Peter started to beat on the door hard, kicking it and punching it until he gave up. He sobbed quietly, before getting up and packing his things.   
“Wade, I’m 23. I’m young, I’m new to this. I’m sorry, I really truly am, I can’t help it. Jim was my first love and I will always love him.” Silence. Peter picked the lock, and walked in to see Wade sleeping. Peter smiled at it, and walked over to him, giving him one last kiss.   
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Peter walked into the tower and dropped his boxes, making all of the attention go to him. “Wade broke up with you?” Natasha asked. He nodded, and walked to his room. He plopped down on the bed, and looked at his fire escape. Peter smiled at it, remembering how Wade used to sneak in with Tacos.   
(Back then)  
Peter heard a knock at his window. It was late at night and he was sleeping, so he was alarmed until he saw a taco bag plastered on the window. He smiled and walked over to open the window, pulling Wade in.  
“Hey Cutie.” Wade said, pecking a quick kiss at his lips. “I got tacos.”  
“Are you sure we’re supposed have tacos at 11:50pm?”  
“Hey, I live life recklessly.”  
“How long are you gonna be here?”  
“Until Stark kicks me out.” He said, cupping Peter’s face. “Which will be soon so let’s eat tacos and talk about life.”  
Tears came to his eyes. Steve and Tony walked in with milk and cookies for Peter, who was staring at the fire escape. “Petey honey, are you okay?” Steve whispered.  
“How could I be so stupid?” Peter asked, letting the tears fall. “I hate myself now Daddy! Wade has been nothing but good to me. He snuck in here in the middle of the night all the time, against your wishes Pops, and he used to spend his hard earned money for tacos just to come here to see me. But in return, I say I don’t love him the way I loved Jim.”  
“How did the argument even start?” Tony asked. Peter blushed.  
“Sex.”  
“Um, Steve, you handle this.” Tony said.   
“Ugh, oh my God Tony, don’t start. Okay Pete, I was feeling exactly like you. I’ve always had sex with women so I was…new to this. Of course I scared shitless, but I knew that I loved Tony enough and I trusted him enough. You can’t do this if you don’t trust the person. Don’t you trust Wade?”  
“Yes. But you always said save myself until marriage or some type of commitment.”  
“I know. I’m just saying, don’t be scared to make wild decisions. I went with my gut.”   
“It’s too late now, excuse me while I sulk into a depression and eat myself to death.” Peter said, taking the cookies and curling up in his bed.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
The house was really quiet without Peter around. He was always so vibrant and gave the house some meaning, but after what he said, Wade doesn’t know if he should just run back to the Stark tower and take him back or delete all contact with Peter and start over. Maybe going back to being a full time mercenary so he can travel the world and get his mind off of this whole thing.   
To take his mind off things, he went to a shooting range and shot out his feelings. He taped a picture of Jim’s face to the thing he shot at and nearly destroyed it.   
“Relationship problems?” An old dude asked him. He was super old and short, aviator sunglasses covering his eyes.   
“Yeah. This fucking asshole ruined *shots* my *more shots* FUCKING RELATIONSHIP!” Wade yelled, literally destroying the thing. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.   
“Young man, have a seat.” The old man said, patting a seat next to him. Wade sat down and sighed. “So, what’s the problem?”  
“Boyfriend, or I should say, ex-boyfriend had this ex who he never stopped talking about. But it was always negative. We were talking about doing the do, but he was saying he didn’t trust me even though we’ve been going out for almost two years and he said he still loved Jim.”  
“Maybe he’s not letting go of something. Something that this Jim kid did, he won’t let go. I suggest you give him some space, so he can absorb everything. He might need some time to start over. Give him time, and once he’s done bitching over this Jim kid, tell him to give you a call.”  
“Wow, thanks. Pool. Dead.” Wade said, holding out his hand.  
“Stan.” After Wade left, he texted Peter and told him that he needed some time alone and it’s best that they take a break. Meanwhile, the whole team was waiting on that text with Peter.  
“I GOT A TEXT! He said, Peter, I really do love you and I know the love you had for Jim will never compare for the love you had for me. With that being said, it’s best that we stay away from each other. Obviously, you don’t know what you want, so I’m giving you that time. When you make up your mind ALL THE WAY, give me a call and we’ll talk about it. Again, I really do love you.” Peter read. There was silence in the room, until Peter threw his phone on the ground and smashed it with his father’s shield. “I *smash* HATE *smash* HIM! BUT I DON’T!”   
“Calm down Kid.” Tony whispered. Peter calmed down and walked away to his bedroom. Wade, in fact, saw all of this. He frowned but he knew it was for the best.


	5. No Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter bumps into a special someone after their break up. *SMUT WARNING*

Chapter 5: I Regret Nothing

 

It’s been 6 months. I woke up that morning and decided, it’s time to move on from Wade fucking Wilson. I took a shower, shaved so I was completely hairless from the chest down, finally went into my closet and put on something without being told to. I put on a sparkly red sweatshirt, skinny jeans, and black and red Nike high tops. I grabbed my skateboard and my camera and walked out of the Stark Tower with confidence written on my face. My name is Peter Parker Rogers-Stark, and I could care less about men. 

 

I took pictures of people skating at the park doing neat tricks and other things, pictures of leaves falling off the trees, pictures of ducks crossing the street. Then I rode my board all over the city, getting a cheesesteak at one point. Then I went to a nightclub with my old friend/glee mate in high school, Ava Ayala, and Matt. I got drunk, for the first time, and bumped into someone.

 

“Oh God, I’m so sorry sir, person thing.” I said, looking up. My smile dropped and I knocked myself back into reality. 

 

“Peter.” I growled and punched him in the face, knocking him on the floor.

 

“Run!” I yelled. Matt and Ava ran the opposite way, and I ran into an alley. I tried to jump the brick wall, but hands grabbed my waist and threw me on the ground. 

 

“You got some nerve Spidey.” 

 

“Wade fucking Wilson.” I growled. “Why the fuck does this shit have to happen to me?” He grabbed my legs and threw me over his shoulder.

 

“You have an insane boyfriend.” 

 

“We’re not even together...AND PUT ME DOWN! STRANGER DANGER!” I yelled, punching his back. Wade covered my mouth so no one could hear me. Fucking asshole. 

 

“Come on Pete, you know you wanna be with me. I wanna be with you.”

 

“Not according to that text message you sent me you retard!” 

 

“Peter, that was 6 months ago!” 

 

“I don’t give a rat’s ass if it was 6 years ago! You still said it!” He put me down and I realized, we were in his apartment. He locked the door, and crossed his arms. “You are letting me leave. I’m gonna call the police.”

 

“How are you supposed to do that without a phone. Skinny jeans are your worst enemy Spides.” Wade said, holding up my phone. 

 

“Please don’t break it!” I begged. He put it in his back pocket, and his eyes softened. 

 

“I’m sorry I left.”

 

“Wow, is that supposed to make me feel better Wilson?” 

 

“Look Parker, you think it was easy for me to leave? You know who I had to stay with that whole time? Sinéad O’Conor and Platinum Penis. Colossus keeps trying to get me in his stupid boy band.”

 

“That’s good for you. Karma is a bitch.” I said, standing up. 

 

“But then I realized. I forgot what we even were fighting over. I think it was over sex. Anyway, although I don’t regret a thing I said to you because you still didn’t make up your mind.”

 

“I don’t want to do it, especially now. I have to get comfortable.Especially with you because we’re not even together.”

 

“Peter be my boyfriend.” Wade said tiredly, knowing what was gonna happen after.

 

“Okay.” I said quickly. Dammit! I don’t care, I love him and he loves me. I jumped on Wade, wrapping my legs around his waist and his hands squeezing my butt. We kissed, and his lips felt different, or maybe it was just me. After a while, I let go and looked down. “Soo...do you wanna…?

 

“Are you sure?” Wade asked, putting his hands under my shirt.

 

(Minutes Later) 

 

He threw me on the bed and pinned my arms on the headboard. His eyes were filled with lust, I’m pretty sure mine were too. “You’re so cute.” He whispered. 

 

“Am I?” I asked. Wade nodded and let my hands down so he could take off my boxers. He unbuckled his own pants, and put his fingers in my mouth. Once they were covered up in spit, he slipped them in my hole. I moaned loudly and Wade laughed at me. “It’s not funny.”

 

“You can’t even take a finger.” 

 

“Is that a challenge?” I asked. He smirked and put two fingers up there. I wanted to scream, but I gasped and threw my head back. 

 

“You’re losing Spidey.” 

 

“Fuck you.” I breathed out. “This is just practice anyways.” 

 

“I hope you can back up your claims.” Wade whispered. He flipped me over, and I already knew where this was going. He grabbed my wrist and pulled them behind my back. I think my boyfriend is gonna put me in a coma. Please don’t let Wade put me in a coma God. It’s already one thing that I didn’t go home, but letting a doctor tell my dads that your baby boy from being fucked too hard, is kinda tragic don’t ya think? He thrusted slowly at first, which was the most excruciating pain the world. “Open up for me Baby Boy.”

 

“Gotta work for what you want, don’t you?” I’m just being super bold tonight! The next thing I know, Wade bit my butt making me open up. He plunged deep inside me, and I saw stars...and my virginity flying away. He’s gonna put me in a coma! 

 

“You’re so tight.” Wade whispered as thrusted quickly. I put my face in a pillow, and moaned my lungs out. I felt this feeling come over me after a while. It was a tingly feeling too. 

 

“Wade…” I whimpered. 

 

“Let it out baby boy.” He whispered. “I’m almost there too.” The feeling started to get stronger, and tears came to my eyes. My moans almost turned into screams, and this sticky white stuff came out of my dick. OOOOHHHH, that’s what that is. 

 

“Round 2?” 

 

“I’m not even finished with Round 1.” Wade laughed. He flipped me over on my back, and put my legs over his shoulders. He plunged in again, and he went faster than the first time. His hips bucked against mine, and I bit on his scarred neck skin. He grabbed my dick and started to pump it, and I lost my cool. 

 

“WADE!” 

 

“You like that?” He whispered. My legs shook under him and I started to get a little lightheaded. 

 

“Faster.” I moaned, gripping his biceps. Wade thrusted and pumped faster, and I came all over my stomach and his stomach. This is gonna be a bold move, but I don’t care. I threw Wade on his back and webbed his hand up against the headboard. I licked my cum off of his stomach, and he bit his lip.

 

“That’s hot.” I winked and leveled myself on his dick, and started spinning on it. With the hand that wasn’t webbed, he smacked my butt since I was facing away from him. 

 

“Wade.” I whined. Wade sat up and turned me around so I was facing him. He was in a sitting position. I still rode him, and my arms were wrapped around his neck, scratching his back.

 

“Shit Peter.” He grunted, slamming me on his cock. My moans got louder and sharper. I couldn’t take it anymore. Wade saw this and to add to my torture, he licked and bit on my nipples. I came instantly, but kept going. After minutes, that felt like hours, we came in sync and he fell on his back, me collapsing on top of him. Our faces were inches apart, and he laughed at me.

 

“What’s so funny sir?” 

 

“You won.” I totally forgot about the challenge! I took dick better than a finger! 

 

“I did?! Yes!” I said sitting up.

 

“Do you mind Spidey?” He asked. I didn’t realize he was still inside of me. 

 

“Sorry.” We got under the blankets, my head on his chest. 

 

“So, did you like it?”

 

“I would rather this than working out. I would go take a shower, but I’m so sore.” 

 

Wade chuckled and kissed my forehead. “That happens baby boy. I’ll go fix a bubble bath for us.” 

 

“Okay.”

 

 

That next morning, I heard banging at the door. I can’t really remember what happened last night. All I know is that me and Wade had make up sex. I was wearing an oversized black sweatshirt, and really loose gym shorts. I got out of bed, and felt pain shooting from my legs, my ass, everything. I sighed and walked to the door. It was Wade, holding brown bags full of food and other necessary things for the apartment. 

 

“Hey baby. I forgot my keys.” Wade said, putting the stuff on the kitchen table. 

 

“It’s okay. At first, I thought it was Pops or Daddy-OH SHIT!” I FORGOT TO GO HOME! “I have to go! I’ll be back later!” Shoes! Shoes! Where are my fucking shoes. I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my phone and noticed everyone was calling and texting me. 

 

“Be careful babe.” Wade said. I gave him a quick kiss on his lips before running home despite my legs hurting. When I got to the Stark Tower, there was press in front of the place. Is today Pops’s brunch?! I went to the back of the tower and hurried and got dressed. I put on white button up, a black tie, a red sweater, black pants, and my black Converse. I fixed my hair the best I could, sprayed some cologne on my body, and ran downstairs. 

 

“Pete, where have you been?” Daddy asked. 

 

“I’ll tell you later.” I said, tying my shoes. 

 

“You’re glowing. Just yesterday you were all depressed.” 

 

“I didn’t notice.” I lied again. I avoided eye contact with Dad the whole time. I walked next to Natasha and Wanda, who were very happy to see me awake. 

 

“You’re up, finally out of it?” Natasha asked. 

 

“You could say that.”

 

“Peter...you’re glowing. Did you…” I sighed. I could tell Natasha anything. 

 

“Yes.”

 

“With Wade I assume.”

 

“Yup.” She smirked. 

 

“Nice catch.” I blushed but smiled genuinely. Pops kept talking on and on, and we ate. 

 

“Natasha told me.” Dad said when Pops wasn’t listening. I sighed. “Did you use protection?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Peter, you do understand that you do have a chance of getting pregnant right? The gene might’ve passed on to you.” 

 

“I know, that’s why I texted JARVIS to put my pills in my food. I’m not stupid.” I explained. Then, the press just started going crazy. Deadpool walked into the door, and Pops was trying his best not to strangle him. 

 

“Hey Wade.” I said.

 

“Spidey! What are you doing here? I thought you were gonna take a nap.” 

 

“I was, but I forgot we had the brunch today.”

 

“Oh. You wanna skip it?” He whispered. I blushed, his breath tickling my neck like it was last night. I bit my fork and looked at him. 

 

“And do what?” I asked. 

 

“Stupid shit. Nothing illegal.” When Pops started paying attention, he growled. 

 

“Peter, what is he doing here?” Oh shit, he’s starting to get angry. And when Tony Stark is angry and in the same room with Wade Wilson, it is never pretty. I cleared my throat and fidgeted in my seat.

 

“Well, we bumped into each other and we fought for a SUPER long time which was super pointless, and…”

 

“I took him back to my place to do a challenge.” Wade said, finishing my sentence.

 

“I feel like you’re lying to me.” It wasn’t a full lie. The challenge was if I could take dick better than a finger. “What was the challenge?”

 

“If I could take...3 hours of a Dickens book.” Now that was a full blown lie.

 

“That’s just stupid.”

 

“I’ll tell you later, how about that?” Later came by faster than expected. I sat Pops down and told him everything. Of course he gave us this whole lecture, but I ended up falling asleep.

 

(Wade POV)

 

{Y: Looks like Spidey is out of it} 

 

[W: Sucks he had to go through this for 22 years] 

 

After that stupid lecture, I threw Peter into the backseat of my car and took him back home with me. I put him in my bed, and when I was about to walk out of the room, he grabbed my arm. “Wade.”

 

“What’s up babe?” I said, turning to look at him. He sat up and smiled at me.

 

“You wanna watch a movie?” 

 

“Sure. I have the most perfect movie. TFIOS.” 

 

“NO! I’m not watching that!” Peter yelled. I opened the DVD case and put it in my Blu-Ray player. I sat next to Spidey, and cuddled up in my arms. 

 

When we got to the end of the movie, Peter had tissues all over the place and he was shaking in my arms. “She didn’t have to die like that! Cancer is a fucking slut that needs to die.”

 

“Oh Pete, don’t cry baby.” I laughed, kissing his forehead. 

 

“I hate you Wade!” Spidey punched me in my shoulder. 

 

“I would die for you if it meant you could be happy with someone else.” I said. Spidey sat up and looked at me. “If I could, I would.”

 

“Are you trying to get me emotional? You dying, her dying, everybody is just dying.”

“I regret nothing Spides.” I laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?


End file.
